


Cheer me up!

by Monilovely



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Fluff, M/M, Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Ah, Dream, você é tão adorável. Sinto até mesmo pena por estar apaixonado pelo Ink. Você tem um jeito único de ser, seu jeito de nos incentivar para continuar jogando é um dos melhores.Sua parte da torcida então, ah...Você é muito lindo, sabia? Eu não queria te ver sofrendo com o Ink, sabe, ele gosta do Error... Você poderia ficar comigo, não é?...Bom, era assim até acharmos aquele pequeno bebê em uma caixa quando eu te levava para casa na chuva...Ele apenas foi uma benção em nossas vidas...
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Cheer me up!

Dream tinha um sorriso radiante estampado no rosto enquanto pegava seus pompons. Era a final do jogo de futebol e o time de sua escola estava participando. Ele estava muito empolgado, seus amigos haviam esperado tanto por aquele dia, o dia de finalmente derrotar seus rivais. Terminou de se vestir o mais rápido que pôde e correu para fora, quase esquecendo seus pompons. Seus pés batiam rápido sobre o concreto que tinha no corredor até a área onde iriam se apresentar. Suas bochechas ganharam cor ao avistar seu time, o capitão Ink já discutindo a sua performance.

\- Ok, e então nós vamos… - começou Ink, logo sendo interrompido por um grito do sonhador.

\- Espera! Eu to aqui! - disse Dream, correndo em direção ao maior, que abriu um sorriso ao vê-lo.

\- Oi Dream! Já achei que você não ia vir mais. - cruzou os braços, encarando o menor esbaforido. - Por que demorou tanto? Prendeu os pompons no armário de novo? - riu anasalado, fazendo Dream esconder seu rosto em suas mãos.

\- I-Inky! N-não tira sarro de mim! Você sabe que eu não gosto! - disse com voz chorosa, mas Ink apenas riu mais alto.

\- Ai, desculpa Dream, mas você sabe que eu não posso evitar… É o meu jeito. - o menor suspirou, abaixando a cabeça.

\- Eu sei Ink… Mas não é legal fazer isso com os outros… Me deixa triste… - desviou o olhar, parecendo realmente triste. O maior suspirou, não gostava de ver o amigo triste daquele jeito. Colocou a mão no ombro de Dream, chamando sua atenção.

\- Desculpa Dream… Prometo que vou tentar me conter mais, ok? - o menor assentiu e corou, percebendo o duplo sentido da frase. - Mas agora chega de coisa de criancinha, o time tem um jogo pra ganhar e nós temos atletas pra motivar! Vamos lá pessoal! Vamos dar nosso melhor lá fora pra não dar merda e o time perder! VAMOS!

\- VAMOS! - todos gritaram em conjunto e saíram correndo, exceto Ink e Dream. O maior estranhou que o sonhador havia ficado, já que ele deveria ir junto do time. 

\- Hum… Dream… O pessoal já foi. - disse Ink, como se dissesse que o menor não havia prestado atenção.

\- Eu sei… É que eu quero saber por que você sempre fica pra trás quando nós saímos pra apresentar… - estreitou os olhos, percebendo o olhar de culpado de Ink.

\- Hum… N-não é nada demais, Dream. É sério. Vai com o pessoal. - o menor imediatamente reconheceu o tom de voz brincalhão de Ink ser derrubado no chão, o mesmo exibindo um olhar sério. Dream desviou o olhar.

\- Ele vem de novo… Não vem? - Ink desviou o olhar, deixando a resposta clara. - É por isso que você sempre demora? 

\- Basicamente sim… - o menor abaixou a cabeça, sentindo seus olhos marejarem.

\- Há quanto tempo vocês estão se vendo?

\- Na verdade começamos a namorar faz algumas semanas… Desculpa Dream, mas você sabe que eu o amo… - um silêncio constrangedor se fez logo depois, nenhum dos dois sabendo o que falar. O silêncio logo foi interrompido por uma batida em um dos armários do lugar.

\- Hey Ink, já terminou aí com os… - Error interrompeu sua fala ao perceber o silêncio constrangedor que ele acabou interrompendo, tornando o momento ainda mais constrangedor. - Hum… Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?

\- Não, não… Já havíamos terminado. - disse Ink, caminhando em direção ao de ossos negros. - Dream… Vá com o pessoal, ok?

\- … Ok… - abaixou a cabeça e correu para junto do pessoal. Ink soltou um suspiro, virando-se para Error.

\- Ele não aceitou muito bem, não é? - passou a mão pela cintura de Ink, que negou com a cabeça.

\- Não… Ele sempre foi meio sensível com essas coisas… Eu devia ter ido mais devagar pra dar a notícia… - desviou o olhar, recebendo carinho na cabeça vindo do maior.

\- Hey, está tudo bem. Ele vai ficar bem, eu te garanto. - pegou o menor pelos ombros e o beijou, na esperança de acalmá-lo. Demorou um pouco, mas Ink logo cedeu ao beijo, abraçando o pescoço de Error com delicadeza.

Enquanto os dois continuavam seus beijos e carícias, um pequeno esqueleto observava a distância, lágrimas brotando em seus olhos a uma grande velocidade. Àquela altura, ele nem se importava mais com o campeonato, ou com o time, ou até mesmo com Ink. Apenas queria ir para casa e chorar até aquela dor sumir de seu peito. 

E foi exatamente o que fez.

* * *

***Avanço temporal - Depois da final**

Blue estava a voltar para casa muito feliz, não se importando nem com a chuva que caía sobre seu corpo. Depois de muito tempo, eles haviam finalmente derrotado a equipe rival e vencido o campeonato. Devia admitir que foi tudo trabalho de Error e Nightmare, mas ficou feliz assim mesmo. 

Só estava preocupado com como Dream estaria quando chegasse em casa. Não sabia se ele havia conseguido ficar até o final, nem se tinha vindo na competição, já que não o viu a nenhum momento durante o jogo. Imaginava se ele havia visto o que ocorreu assim que eles venceram o jogo. 

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu um barulho de correntes rangendo. Olhou para o outro lado da rua, sentindo um aperto no peito ao ver Dream sentado num dos balanços, com a cabeça baixa. 

Ele devia ter visto o que aconteceu no fim das contas… 

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, correu para o outro lado da rua, seus passos batendo nas poças de água e atraindo a atenção do sonhador. Dream ergueu o olhar e Blue pôde perceber as marcas de lágrimas que estampavam-se em suas bochechas.

\- Dream? O que está fazendo aqui? Está chovendo, você deveria estar em casa. - o de vestes douradas desviou o olhar, pequenas lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. Blueberry suspirou, podendo quase sentir a dor que emanava do pequeno. - Oh Dream… Não fique assim, por favor.

\- Eu não posso evitar Blue! - exclamou, seu choro se intensificando. - Eu gosto tanto dele… Mas ele não gosta de mim… Eu não passo de um irmãozinho pra ele! Eu sou só um irmãozinho pra todo mundo! - levou a mão à boca, tentando parar os soluços. - Eu não quero ser o único sem alguém… - murmurou.

\- Dream… Vem cá. - se agachou na frente dele e o abraçou, ignorado as gotas de chuva que caíam sobre os dois. Dream sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, mas logo o abraçou de volta, escondendo seu rosto encharcado no ombro de Blue. - Vai, levanta. Eu vou te levar pra casa.

Blue ajudou o menor a se levantar e o puxou próximo a si, usando seu lenço para cobrir a cabeça do sonhador e protegê-lo da chuva. Dream se segurou com firmeza no braço de Blue, suas mãos trêmulas por causa da água fria. O de vestes azuis o encarou de soslaio, se preocupando se Dream corria o risco de acabar com hipotermia pelo tempo que devia ter passado debaixo da chuva. Ambos começaram a caminhar, até que apressados, ou pelo menos Blue estava. A chuva ficava cada vez pior, e não parecia que ia melhorar tão cedo. Precisavam chegar, e rápido.

\- Olha, que tal assim que chegarmos em casa eu te fazer um chocolate quente com marshmallows pra te aquecer? Aí podemos sentar no sofá e escolher um filme legal pra ver enquanto comemos pipoca e tacos! - sugeriu ele, abrindo seu típico sorriso determinado. Dream riu.

\- Blue! Desse jeito você vai me deixar gordo! Hehe! - respondeu, apertando o passo junto de Blue por causa da chuva. O de vestes azuis abriu um sorriso fofo.

_ É assim que eu gosto de te ver, Dream. Adoro poder ver esse sorriso seu… É tão bonito… _

O menor de repente parou de rir ao ouvir alguma coisa. Tal ato atraiu a atenção de Blue, que parou de sorrir e o encarou em confusão. 

\- O que foi, Dream? - perguntou.

\- Eu ouvi alguma coisa… Parecia um choro ou algo do tipo… E veio dali! - apontou para um beco, imediatamente se soltando do braço de Blue e correndo naquela direção. O outro não teve tempo de questionar, apenas correu atrás dele o mais rápido que pôde.

\- Dream, espera! Não entra aí! - alertou Blue, tentando parar o de coroa dourada, que apenas continuou correndo.

\- Não posso! Eu ouvi alguma coisa! Blue… Parecia uma criança! Se tiver alguma criança aqui eu não vou deixá-la sozinha! - disse ele, voltando a seguir o barulho que ficava cada vez mais alto. - Ai… Pra qual lado… Pra cá! - parou abruptamente e pegou o pulso de Blue, puxando-o consigo. Pouco tempo se passou para que Blue também começasse a ouvir o choro.

\- Hey… Eu tô ouvindo também… Lá no fundo! - apontou. Dream seguiu sua instrução e correu junto do amigo. Ambos desaceleraram o passo, ouvindo o choro bem alto agora. - E agora, onde está?

\- Tem uma energia por perto… Bem perto… - sentiu o fluxo até uma pequena caixa, onde ele também podia ouvir o choro vindo. Suspirou e lentamente abriu a caixa, arregalando os olhos. - … Achei.

* * *

***Avanço Temporal - Algum Tempo Depois**

Os dois já estavam em casa. Ainda estavam um pouco molhados por causa da chuva, mas não estava tão ruim agora. E mesmo que estivesse, o bem estar de ambos não era prioridade agora.

Dream tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e a capa retirada e seca, esta em volta da pequena criaturinha adormecida em seus braços. Os olhos dourados de Dream brilhavam só de sentir a aura calma que o pequenino tinha. 

Ergueu o olhar e encarou Blue que agora tinha a roupa completamente seca.

\- E aí, como ele tá? - perguntou Blue, sentando no braço do sofá. Dream acariciou a cabeça do pequeno, soltando um largo suspiro.

\- Ele está bem. Sua alma não está inquieta pelo menos… E ele é tão fofinho… - Blue assentiu, abrindo um sorriso.

\- Eu só me pergunto o que ele estava fazendo naquela caixa… 

\- Ele deve ter sido abandonado… Pobre criaturinha… - sentiu sua própria aura ficar um tanto negativa, mas logo balançou a cabeça, empurrando aqueles sentimentos para o lado. - Mas isso já é passado. Eu vou cuidar dele agora!

\- Dream…

\- Está decidido Blue. Eu não vou deixar ele sofrer de novo naquela caixa! E eu não preciso de Ink nenhum pra me ajudar! - os olhos de Blue brilharam com tanta determinação que saía da voz de Dream.

\- Bom, já que você vai cuidar dele… Não tem por que fazer sozinho! Se não se importar, eu posso ficar e te ajudar a cuidar dele! - os olhos de Dream brilharam.

\- É sério? Obrigado Blue! Isso é muito legal de sua parte! - o de vestes azuis abriu um sorriso amigável.

\- Imagina, eu faria tudo por você, Dreamy.

_ Merda! Por que eu chamei ele de Dreamy?! _

O menor sentiu seu rosto esquentar e suas bochechas tomaram um tom dourado. Por algum motivo, Dream sentia seu coração acelerado. Ele não estava entendendo mais nada.

\- O-oh… Ok! - abriu um sorriso nervoso. Não sabia como responder ao amigo. - E-eu tenho um quarto de hóspedes caso você queira ficar lá, n-não vai ser incomodo nenhum!

\- T-tudo bem… E onde vamos colocar o pequeno?

\- Ele vai ficar comigo… Sempre imaginei como seria ter um filho… E acho que vou chamá-lo de Starblue!

\- Starblue? Por que? - questionou Blueberry.

\- Ah, porque eu gosto de estrelas… - desviou o olhar com um sorriso bobo no rosto, seu rubor aumentando. - E porque, já que você está me ajudando a cuidar dele… Achei legal que ele tivesse seu nome… 

Não é preciso dizer que Blue virou um… Bom… Um blueberry em pessoa. Ele se sentiu travar no lugar, não sabia como responder ao menor, mas só a coloração forte em seu rosto já foi o bastante para fazer Dream corar também.

\- P-podemos trocar o nome s-se você não gostar… 

\- N-não! E-eu gostei do nome. Eu só… Travei ali por um segundo, hehehe.

\- Hum… Blue? - chamou o menor, desviando o olhar levemente.

\- O que foi?

\- Hm… E se os outros acharem que… Porque estamos cuidando do pequeno… Juntos… E se eles acharem que nós estamos… Namorando? - as palavras escapavam da sua boca com a maior facilidade, não deixando que o mesmo fizesse a frase sem que travasse do nada.

_ Aí eu gostaria que eles estivessem certos… _

\- A-ai a gente… Hum… A-a gente pode fingir que tá namorando…? - sugeriu, seu rubor se intensificando.

\- Q-quer dizer com… Beijos e tudo mais? - perguntou Dream, nervoso.

\- A-acho que sim… - desviou o olhar, corando fortemente e sorrindo de canto. Dream sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e aproximou Starblue de si, abraçando-o com um pouco mais de força.

\- Isso é tudo necessário pra podermos cuidar dele? - desviou o olhar para o pequeno, cujas mãozinhas apertavam o pano da capa dourada. 

\- Eu só… Não acho justo que ele cresça sem ter pais de verdade… Seria muito injusto com ele… 

Dream desviou o olhar, estava bem nervoso com toda aquela ideia. Não sabia o que pensar de estar em uma relação de verdade com Blue… Mas se era para fazer aquele pequeno feliz, ele faria qualquer coisa.

\- Ok. Eu topo. - Blue abriu um sorriso.

\- Legal! Amanhã eu trago minhas coisas pra cá e vemos como tudo isso vai rolar. Mas acho melhor colocarmos esse rapazinho pra dormir primeiro, hehe.

\- Heh… É… - levantou-se do sofá. - Vamos então… Amor. - Blue corou ao extremo com o jeito como Dream o chamou, mas simplesmente empurrou seus pensamentos bestas de lado e acompanhou o menor para o quarto.

* * *

Os dias foram se seguindo um tanto… Diferentes. Blue e Dream agora dedicavam grande parte de seu tempo a cuidar de Starblue, colocando-o como sua prioridade. Por conta disso, Dream não ia mais para a escola, tendo que contar com a ajuda de Blue e alguns outros amigos para conseguir progredir em seus estudos. Evidentemente, ele e Ink haviam perdido contato, muito contato, quase nem se falavam mais, mas o menor nem ligava.

Ele até que reparou algo estranho…

Desde a chegada de Starblue e o “romance” entre ele e Blue, ele reparou que estava sorrindo com muito mais frequência, tanto isso quanto a felicidade em sua aura estavam sempre aumentando. Ele até mesmo parecia estar sentindo algo… A mais quando estava na presença apenas do de lenço azul.

Sempre que ambos ficavam sozinhos e Blue tentava interpretar o que adultos faziam quando sozinhos, Dream sentia suas bochechas ficarem bem quentes na presença dele. 

Os abraços, as carícias, o tempo que passavam juntos, todas as vezes que o de cachecol azul tomava suas mãos e cintura e atacava seus lábios, aquilo tudo deixava Dream completamente entorpecido. Ele não sabia exatamente o que sentia por Blue mas… Sabia que era bem mais forte do que o que sentia por Ink.

Dream soltou um suspiro enquanto acariciava uma das estrelas que estampava o rostinho de Starblue. Suas mãozinhas pequenas seguravam a mamadeira com a maior força que podiam, enquanto bebia o leite como se tivesse passado a noite toda com fome. O sonhador abriu um sorriso.

\- Você tem um apetite e tanto, hein fofinho? Hehe. - tirou a mamadeira vazia da boca do bebê e o colocou em seu colo, acariciando sua cabecinha e fazendo-o rir. - Você é tão fofinho… 

Deu um beijinho suave na testa dele, corando de leve. Ouviu-o bocejar e começou a niná-lo, vendo o quanto ele estava cansado. Não demorou muito para que ele caísse no sono, agarrado à capa de Dream, como sempre fazia. O menor sorriu e se levantou do sofá para levar o pequeno Starblue para seu quarto. O pequenino estava completamente apagado em seus braços, isso geralmente acontecia quando ele comia demais. Foi só o de coroa dourada colocá-lo na cama que ouviu a porta da frente se abrir e bater.

\- Cheguei, Dream. - ouviu a doce voz de Blue enchendo o quarto e os ouvidos de Dream, já fazendo suas bochechas ficarem quentes e seu coração acelerar.

\- Eu to no quarto. - respondeu ele. Os passos do maior foram ficando mais alto até que ele finalmente entrasse no quarto.

\- Ele tá dormindo pesado de novo… Mas fica tão fofo desse jeito não acha? - perguntou, abraçando Dream por trás, fazendo-o corar. Assentiu, suas mãos tremendo um pouco. - Como foi seu dia, amor?

\- Ele não deu muito trabalho hoje, então só amamentei e coloquei ele pra dormir… E como foi seu dia?

\- Foi bom… Ink perguntou de você de novo… Não devia dizer alguma coisa pra ele? - o menor desviou o olhar.

\- N-não… Eu não quero mais ver ele…

\- Mas Dream, ele está super preocupado com você, ele acha que foi muito direto com você e acabou te magoando demais. Ele sente muito sua falta… 

\- … A-acho que posso falar com ele depois… Explicar a situação etc… - Blue abriu um pequeno sorriso e apertou deus braços ao redor do corpo do menor. Dream começou a tremer um pouco, nervoso com a ideia em sua mente. - B-blue… 

\- O que foi, Dreamy? - apoiou sua cabeça sobre o crânio do de coroa dourada. O menor se virou bruscamente para o maior e segurou seu lenço com força, encarando fundo em seus olhos.

\- Me beija. - pediu, suas bochechas ficando mais douradas que nunca. Blue se espantou com o pedido do menor, também corando ao extremo.

\- D-Dream… P-por que e-está me pedindo isso? - a tremedeira do menor começou a ficar pior.

\- P-por favor… S-só me beija… - ficou na pontinha dos pés e fechou os olhos, apenas esperando que o maior ligasse suas bocas. 

Blue estava nervoso, nunca havia visto Dream agir daquela forma antes, mas como ele podia recusar seu pedido? Ele o amava, realmente o amava, e não podia negar qualquer pedido para seu amor. Colocou uma mão na bochecha do menor e rapidamente ligou suas bocas, percebendo o menor praticamente derreter em seus braços, retribuindo o beijo com a maior rapidez. 

Dream sentia seu coração extremamente acelerado em seu peito. Parecia até que aquele beijo estivesse o derretendo completamente nos braços de Blueberry. Passou-se um tempo antes que os dois precisassem de ar e tiveram que quebrar o beijo, mas logo o tiveram de fazer. Ambos tentavam recuperar o fôlego, o menor tendo um sorriso bobo em seu rosto e segurando-se com força ao lenço de Blue.

\- Hehe, pra que foi tudo isso? - perguntou Blue, acariciando a cabeça do menor.

\- Nada… - abriu mais o aquele sorriso que o maior tanto amava. - Talvez seja melhor deixarmos o bebê dormir e irmos pro nosso quarto.

\- N-nosso quarto? - era a segunda vez que Dream via Blue ficar com a cara completamente azul.

\- Hehe, é claro amor, o bebê não vai conseguir dormir com você tagarelando no quarto, hehehe.

\- H-hum… Ok… V-vamos pro quarto então?

\- Uhum. Eu te amo, Blue~ - terceira. 

\- C-como? V-você disse que… M-me ama? 

\- Claro que sim, seu bobo! Eu não seria mau a ponto de falar que te amo só porque somos pais agora! … Eu… Realmente gosto de você, Blue… 

\- …. Dream… Podemos ir lá fora um pouquinho? Pra não acordar o bebê? - o de coroa dourada voltou a tremer, seu coração palpitando em seu peito.

\- Ok… - o maior tomou sua mão e os teletransportou para a sala, Dream logo ficando nervoso com o olhar que o parceiro tinha no rosto. - B-blue…?

Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o maior o agarrou e rodopiou com ele pela sala, as bochechas de Dream voltando ao seu tom dourado forte. Quando parou, jogou-o no ar e o pegou pela cintura com força, o menor envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas.

\- Oh Dreamy! Você não sabe quanto tempo esperei pra você dizer isso pra mim! - o apertou em seus braços, seu sorriso se expandindo ao máximo em seu rosto. Beijou a testa do menor, deixando algumas lágrimas tomarem seus olhos. - Eu te amo tanto, Dreamy~

\- Oh Berry~ - começou a rir com as cócegas que os beijos de Blueberry faziam em seu rosto. - Hehehe, faz cócegas! … Eu te amo, Berry~

\- Eu também te amo, Dreamy… - o menor apoiou a cabeça no ombro do maior, aproveitando de seu calor. Teriam continuado assim por muito tempo se não ouvissem um choro vindo do quarto. - Parece que acordamos alguém…

\- Correção,  você acordou alguém. Eu disse pra irmos pra sala justamente pra ele não acordar com você gritando, Berry.

\- Não acho que deu muito certo…

\- Hehe, seu bobo! - tocou o nariz dele colocando a língua pra fora de modo brincalhão, presenteando o maior com seu sorriso. - Bom, é melhor irmos ver o pequeno, aposto que está com fome de novo, hihi! 

\- Vamos então, Dreamy. - deu-lhe um selo rápido e o segurou estilo princesa, levando-o consigo para o quarto do pequeno, para que assim, ambos, juntos, pudessem cuidar de seu filho e partir para uma nova vida repleta de amor e afeto.


End file.
